


Of Dragons and Wolves

by Siliverin



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Timelines, F/M, World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23523025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siliverin/pseuds/Siliverin
Summary: Alternite Timeline: Anduin has a sister, and she is much more like Varian, she has a "wolf within" that she tries to control but what happens when Varian dies and her world comes to a crashing halt? And what happens when a certain black dragon takes interest in her, and her in him?
Relationships: Wrathion/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First fic and was super spur of the moment, like 3 am in the morning type of random. It's not perfect :) But I love Wrathion and thought it would be fun to do a what if Anduin had a sister.

The ocean breeze flew gently through the city, the sound of boats in the harbor and people taking filled the air. There you knelt in the garden, your amor creaking when you moved just a little, sword at your hip, head down, hair falling in front of your face, in front of the looming, commanding statue.  
“Though I walk through the valley of shadow-“  
You hear footsteps approaching you cautiously. Strong heavy armor cladded the person, with heavy boots and a long cape. You do not turn to look and see who it is that would come up to you as you know by the way the foot falls land. A very small smile attempts tugs at your lips, knowing the approaching person is trying to be quiet. For you though it has been so hard to smile since that faithful day.  
“I thought you had a meeting with Magni and this, advisor you both have spoke of and that I hear talk of in the keep?” You added some sass to your tone knowing the man approaching kept you out of these affairs on purpose.  
A small lighthearted chuckled grace the air and your ears. “I am not sure why I try to sneak up on you. You always know.” Now a very small chuckle from you graced his ears and a smile tugged at his lips, it had been so long since he heard that noise. “Yes, well do not forget brother I was taught by the best.”  
She gets up and looks at the statue, sadness, rage and so many emotions flood you at once, and she does your best to will them away by closing your eyes hard, willing yourself to not be weak in front of the person behind you. She reopens your eyes and stairs at the statue of the king, Varian Wrynn, the man who taught your so much and yet was taken to soon from them. She turned to face the man behind your and did your best to give what small smile your body would allow. It was your brother, who was none other than Anduin Wrynn. You had already known this by the way the foot falls fell and the sound that they made when they landed on the stone. She knew his footfalls on rock, ground, grass, the cobblestone road, but she trained yourself to learn the footsteps of those close to you.  
“How could I forget; Master Shaw was quite proud when you surpassed all his agents and rival his own skill as a rogue. I am pretty sure that he has made sure anyone who compliments your skills understand that he was the one to train you”. You give a slight chuckle and this makes Anduin happy, he has longed missed the sound of his sisters laugh, how it would reach your eyes and your long brown hair would flow about from your body doing little twitches from laughing so hard. Then a silence fell before as you both looked up to the statue.  
“I remember….” Anduin started but was unsure how to continue. He did not want to cause his sister to grow so silent again, no laughing, no smiling, just being a presence. He walked up to your side and went from looking at the statue of your father to you. He chose his words carefully, “when we were little… Father wanted to make sure you knew how to hold your own. He did not want you to need to rely on anyone to defend yourself because he knew you would go off on your own without him or myself. It was why he wanted no one to train you other than himself when it came to fighting, and Shaw when it came to the more… subtle things like sneaking around and spying”  
You thought back to when you were both much young, running through the keep, playing and trying to make the guards laugh or even give the slightest chuckle. You had been running and decided to head to the throne room where as Anduin made a turn to the library. You were so caught up in laughing you had not seen that you were headed straight for your father and ran into his legs. Varian was laughing so hard that it could be heard throughout the keep. He knelt down and picked you up hugging you as close as he could.  
You shook your head to will away the memory and Anduin noticed. It saddened him to see this and you noticed, you noticed everything. Now you felt a small pang of guilt for being like this. Your brother was only trying to make your feel better. “I remember…” you said calmly but with a hint of emotion, of remembrance but sadness. The air hung heavy between you both. You had always been so close, told each other everything, protected each other, prided yourselves on you sibling bond. This pang of guilt ate away at your stomach, so you did your best to think of something to help make your brother smile again.  
“Though I do recall, if you remember dear brother….” At this point Anduin knew you were going to bring up some memory of him doing something foolish. He let out a sigh and shook his head while chuckling. “I am sure I do [Y/N] you would never let me forget anything anyway.” And he heard that beautiful sound again, your small chuckle. You turned to look at him and then the statue. “Yes, you are right, that is what I am here for but remember when you ran off to Pandaria? Against father’s wishes and without him knowing? And I believe also befriending a black dragon whelp, who I believe you said was named… Wrathion?” Anduin let out the most dramactic sigh he could muster, not to be dramatic as he knew what he did but to make his sister chuckle again. “Yes, and I remember how furious father was when he found out I snuck away and the fact SI:7 and the bodyguards knew who I was and yet failed to say anything to him.” He ignored the black dragon part, he knew that if his sister found out his advisor was this dragon, he befriended on Pandaria, but who was the cause of their father’s death, it would be disaster. He also knew she was somewhat jealous he got to meet and become friends with a dragon, and she was not able to. They both chuckled only Anduin didn’t know who else was aboard that ship and you would not tell him. It was a secret between yourself and Master Shaw. You knew of this dragon, Wrathion, how he was pulling the strings of fate, but you did not know all his story. You had seen him as you were with Anduin on Pandaria, silently watching, learning, judging.  
Looking at the statue, you both had small smiles on your faces. The ocean breeze picked up and the sound of the bell tower now tolled. Anduin’s golden blonde hair shinning in the bright sun, blue eyes, trying to not mist over. He wanted to be strong for you. Your long brown hair flowed even more in the wind, swirling around like leaves dancing on the ground, your eyes though were emerald green, but sad, empty.  
“I wanted to make sure you were alright…” Anduin felt so much pain for his sister. He knew you were always close with Varian once he was back and whole again. It was like he was your lifeline; you had a special connection with their father that he knew he would never truly understand. He even asked his father about it who said it was the wolf in them. Though he had his own special bond with his father as well, though Varian said he was more like the lion side of him. He never felt jealousy, always happiness as you both had their own special bond with him and you both had your deep sibling bond. Anduin knew he would always lay his life on the line for you as you would do the same for him.  
“Anduin?” You gently called out to him realizing he was lost in thought. You slowly put your hand on his forearm, not wanting to shock him from his thoughts. “Yes, sorry sister I was just remembering.” He turned to you and smiled. You knew he was trying to hard to be stoic for your, but also for the whole of Stormwind but you wished sometimes around you, he wouldn’t be. You wanted to know you weren’t the only one who showed pain from the loss of Varian. You knew others felt it, you and Anduin the most but you wanted to see that soft side of your brother. To not feel like you were weak. Anduin cleared his throat and put his arm out for you to grab, “Walk with me to the keep? I will drop you off at the keep garden before heading to my meeting.” You couldn’t say no even if you wanted to, you loved your brother dearly and knew he was doing the best he could.  
The walk to the keep was long, not only because of how far it was from the statue in the garden, but you both took your time, enjoying the comfortable silence. There was no air of sadness or uncertainty, just peace. As you finally reached the keep, Genn was there at the top waiting. You leaned into your brothers’ ear and softly spoke “I bet 5 gold he is going to be upset you are late to your meeting” He chuckled at that and silently agreed to this bet. Upon reaching the top Genn let out a puff and shook his head. You couldn’t help let out a small chuckle and it caught not only Anduin but even Genn of guard.  
“My king you are late to the meeting…” Genn knew why, he seen you both grow up and knew your bond with each other and their father. He worried about you both not only because Anduin was now King and you the princess and his sister but he also felt it was his duty because he could not protect your father and he felt he owed you both. Anduin went to reply, you were sure it would be something along the line of how he needed to make sure you were okay and that him being only 5 minutes late wasn’t killing anyone, or so he would hope, but he never got to retort Genn’s words and he held up a hand. “You head to the meeting Anduin, I will escort your sister wherever she would like to go and meet you after.” Anduin shook his head in agreement and bid you farewell. “Oh and Anduin?” Genn said as they were heading separate ways, “No punching the advisor! No matter how much he may upset you.” You were confused because that was not like your brother to punch an advisor. What had happened? You thought to yourself, and knew you would get your answers, it was one of the things you did best. As you walked away, you yelled out to Anduin, “Do not forget my 5 gold dear brother!” and the sound of Anduin laughing filled the keep. Genn looked at you confused, and he just shook his head and mumbled.  
As you reached the keep garden, Genn took his bow to leave and you stopped him.  
“Genn?..”  
“Yes M’Lady?”  
“Why would my brother punch this new advisor? The one no one seems to want to mention his name or who he is when I’m around?”  
Genn fell silent, he knew he was not to say, Anduin feared your rage if you knew, you were much like their father. The wolf would come out and Anduin was not sure he could stop it, not even Genn or Jaina knew if they could quell the rage that would burn. “He had said some thing to upset your brother This advisor has a habit of knowing how to push people buttons.”  
You knew there was more to it, you could sense it and knew the only way to get your answers was to find out yourself. “Please make sure he does not make a fool of himself again Genn or get hurt.” Genn laughed, “I will do my miss [Y/N], but your brother is as hardheaded as yourself and…” he caught himself. He knew it was a sore subject to mention your father or how any of them were like him. You turned and see Genn hold back, he felt the pain of Varian’s death too. He also did not want to say the name because the sadness it brought to you, so you finished his sentence with a small smirk, “father….” Genn nodded and took his leave. As he rounded the corner you waited until you could no longer hear his footsteps. You knew how long it took everyone to get from one place to another and always thanked your training for that, Shaw did not hold back and made you the best. When you knew he would be getting into the room the meeting was being held you let out a small wicked chuckle, “ Time to get to work” and with that you bolted out of the garden and down the halls to your room. Feeling somewhat like your old self, like a wolf hunting its pray  
In your room, you wasted no time getting the dress off and ran over to your armoire and pulled out your rogue outfit as yourself and others called it. It was a matching set, all pitch black with straps and buckles. It was all tight and form fitting leather. One would almost thing it was a second skin with how tight and form fitting it was. Anduin hated it because it showed off your assets as he tried to put it, way too much. You pulled the chest piece and pants on then the thigh high leather boots. You get all the straps and buckles done and finally pulled on the matching gloves and tightened down those straps. You sheathed all your daggers, because unlike some rogues, you knew to always carry more than two. You had the two at your side, one on your thigh and once you put on the matching belt, which was adorned with two wolf heads, and there was a spot right in between for a knife, and you sheathed that one in its home. You looked at yourself in your long free-standing mirror and gave a small smirk. You then grabbed your brush and for a moment faltered. It was your mothers and a single tear fell down your cheek. You shook your head and thought to yourself, ‘There is a job to be done and I will get my answers’. You brushed your hair into a slick high ponytail, in which you were taught how to make it perfect and unmoving by none other than Valeera Sanguinar, who also played a part in your rogue training. She became somewhat like an older sister to you. She taught you many things about the elves, and even taught your some of their skills. You had wanted an outfit like Valeera’s but your father was against it, and yelled something about trying to give him a heart attack. So, you figured when you were older you would obtain one. You would always go to her or Jaina when you had womanly issues that you did not wish to bother your father about, mostly if it involved boys. Varian and Anduin did not like the idea of boys trying to court you, if they had their way you would stay single forever because in their eyes no one was good enough. You shook your head and gave yourself a once over. Happy with how you looked, you started to pace, you needed a reason for going in and being dressed as you were. The smirk on your face was unrelenting, knowing you needed to play your cards right. Then it hit you, training. It had been quite some time since you had done some rogue training, and it would be believable, you always trained to make sure your skills as a rogue and fighter were on point. So normally you would go to SI:7 or to your father to train, but after his death, Wrymbane was the one who would spar with you, keep up with your warrior training. With that you headed out of your bedroom doors and down the halls of the keep to where you were sure the meeting was being held.  
No one knew what was about to unfold, not even the gods and titans.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the story

You weaved your way through the halls of the keep until you came upon the two big doors that were closed and you knew, you were in the right area. You could hear talking from beyond the doors, hearing Aunt Jaina as both you and Anduin called her, Valeera, Master Shaw, Baine, Malyra, Anduin, Genn, and Thalyssra. You knew if must be important for so many are there but you were also happy to see the horde and alliance working together and hoped it lasted. And then you heard a voice that you knew too well, Magni.   
“Aye, lad but he has a point ye know! We need all the help we can get!”  
You let a small smile grace your lips, the dwarf was always fun to listen to. But then you caught yourself, you had not smiled or chuckled so much in so long. You heard another voice, a tauren but had no idea who it was, you knew you would find out soon. But then you heard another voice you could not put a name to. It sounded familiar yet it did not, his words like liquid velvet, smooth and soft. The guards were watching you as you had not entered but lingered. They also knew not to question you. You turned to the guards and silently asked, “The man talking, who is that?” Both guards kept looking forward and then one finally answered quietly as to not be heard, “The new advisor m’lady…” You went back to focusing on the voices behind the door and narrowed your eyes. It bothered you, to know the voice yet have it see unfamiliar. You looked back at the guard who answered you before, and notice not only him but the other started to seem, uncomfortable? “Tell me, does this advisor have a name?” You asked. Both guards stood there, dread washing off of them in waves.  
“Yes, M’Lady.”  
“and it is?”  
The guards looked at each other they knew they were not supposed to tell.  
“He will not know you told me I can assure you that. Now, name?”  
Finally, the other guard spoke up, voice barely above a squeak in his helmet  
“Wrathion…”  
You fell silent. Why would Anduin hide that from you? And WHY was everyone acting so odd about it? And so, your scheme started to change but just a little.  
“I see, thank you. Again, no one will know.”  
Who did Anduin not want to help them? They were at peace with the horde. Dragons perhaps? You always seemed keen to Wrathion on your hidden time on Pandaria. You would watch him, listen to him, you were intrigued and somehow it felt like you were consumed by him even though he was so young. You never knew why, perhaps it was because he was a black dragon who was not corrupt, or maybe your silly hormones as you found him to be good looking. Then you decided it was time to put your plan into action. You knew you were to always tell your brother when you were going to leave the keep, why should now be no different after all, you are just being the good little sister that you are.   
You stood up straight, brushed your hands over your armor, put your shoulders back, puffed out your chest just a little bit and then your hands headed for the doors. The guards both looked at you, though you could not see their faces you knew they were scared you would go in there and mention Wrathion and how it was kept from you, that a dragon no less was the new advisor. When your hands landed on the knobs you chuckled and quietly said, “Do not worry, just play along”, the guards were confused but now at the mercy of the princess. You opened the doors and loudly say, “I am only here to speak to the king for a moment guards do not worry!” and with that you sauntered in. The guards let out a breath they had no idea they were holding. You walked toward the big table and the room fell silent, all eyes were on you. Shaw and Valeera knew you was up to something, they trained you after all. You approach Anduin who had a look of shock and horror on his face. Did you know? Is that why you were here? But why are you not yelling at ihm or even mentioning Wrathion? His head was swimming in confusion.  
“Anduin, I have come to let you know I will be leaving the keep for a few hours”  
“Why?” the meeting somewhat left his mind as he was in a whirlwind of confusion, and he wanted to know why you were in your rogue attire.  
As he waited for you to respond he caught Wrathion’s red eyes burning into you, his gaze never wavering, focused on your Now he needed to get you out of there, and fast. Reasons be damned why you needed to leave. He did not like the way he was watching you.  
“It has been to long since I have trained at SI:7” you looked around and sure enough there he was, in the flesh Wrathion but, he looked different. He was taller, longer hair, grown, same smug look on his face and that grin, it made your feel something she was not sure of what it was. But you internally cursed yourself, “ Oh no… He’s.. hot… focus!” You noticed he was watching you as you were now coyly watching him and slowly tauntingly and as coyly as you could went moving your eyes to look at Anduin, “ and I need to keep up with my training, I will not be caught with my skills… lacking from not training” You spared a quick glance at Shaw and Valeera and they knew. You were pulling a rogue move, and no one was any the wiser. Both had small smirks grace their features and Shaw was internally boasting about it “ That’s my little rogue”. She noticed the other tauren, who was much bigger than any other tauren she had ever met, even the high mountain tribes, caushgt a quick glance of him watching Wrathion, something in his eyes though as he watched him like he was intrigued by how Wrathion was acting, or well the lack of.   
“I do not believe this is the time to be trai-“ Anduin was cut off  
“Come little lion, you train all the time, yet I cannot?”  
Anduin was now fully confused, embarssed and wanting to know what in the world got into his sister yet he needed her out of there. He felt trapped.  
“I AM NOT LITTLE, LITTLE-“ he was loud and it caught the attention of everyone, he never got this loud with his sister, even when they argued, but cut off his words. Your eyes narrowed at him, color slowly changing, daring him to complete that sentence. He knew not to. He knew the pain and wrath it would invoke, and he would not be the cause of that.   
“ I AM NOT… a little lion.. I have grown sister, as have you…” His voice deflating. Everyone watching. Anduin was not one to back down, he punched a dragon in the face, yet he backed down from this girl. Not everyone in the room knew who you were to him. Genn on the other hand was just shaking his head and sighing. They along with his own daughter would be the death of him. Your eyes go soft, color shifting back to normal.  
“You are right, alas I will be gone for a few hours training if you need me send someone to SI:7.” And with that you spared one quick glance at Wrathion and sauntered out of the room. Wrathion watched, as if hypnotized. Anduin caught this as everyone went back to talking about the ongoing issue and how to deal with it and stepped in front of him.  
“ Anduin….”  
Oh no, don’t even think about it was the first thing that came to Anduin’s mind.  
“Who was that dear friend…”Anduin stepped closer to block Wrathion’s view. He couldn’t believe this was even happening. Wrathion not caring, moves his upper body so he is now peering around Anduin watching this woman who in his mind is beyond beautiful and intriguing walk away. Before Anduin can say you are his sister and off limits, the voice of Magni rings out,   
“Aye that be Lady [Y/N] Wrynn!” Wrathions face falls a little but his hope is redeemed by the speakers next words, “She is Anduin’s little sister lad! Might strong and powerful, not one to trifle with. She can hold ‘er own.” And the smirk on Wrathion’s grew while Anduins turned to nothing short of horror and shock.   
“Well then, I suppose I should properly greet the princess- as your new advisor, of course.”  
Anduin’s face went to pure horror. “ No.. we.. we have a meeting!” His voice betaraying him, trying to sound angry, strong but coming off and confused and strained. Trying to hold himself together. You were his only family. He had to protect you.  
“Well then perhaps after” He gave Anduin that signature smug look and waved his hand around and Anduin was ready to punch him in the face.. again.  
Again as Anduin gets ready to speak, puffing himself up, which Genn notices and prepares to stop him from punching Wrathion again, Magni had to put in his two copper,  
“He has a point lad, you can’t keep your sister out of this for long’ she is a smart lass. She should know who be in these meetins’ with you, ya know, she worries about ya”  
Anduin knew Magni was right, and if it was anyone else, he would of not cared, but it was what Wrathion had done. That was his reasoning plus he did not like the way he was looking at you like pray. He understood he was a dragon, but it made him feel uneasy, you’re his little sister. Yes, you can hold your own and are of age but that meant nothing to him, he felt the need to protect you from all the dangers of the world, protect your heart from more pain. Anduin let out a sigh of defeat, and Wrathion being as he is had to say something,  
“Perfect after the meeting then” as he clasped his hands together  
Ebonhorn could sense the conflict with Anduin and spoke up,  
“I believe it would be wise to introduce myself as well, I believe she should know who I am as well as what I am and the roll I play.” Ebonhorn watched as Wrathion’s face fell, he had never seen his brother act so strange and saw how Anduin seemed more at ease.  
“Thank you Ebonhorn, I believe that would be a great idea.” Though he was somewhat relieved his stomach still turned. 

You headed to the stables to get your horse. Though SI:7 could be walked to, you wanted to take your horse out and let him stretch his legs. He was beautiful and pure midnight black, with feathers on his legs. He was big, a mighty war horse, your fathers. He never let anyone ride him outside of Varian and yourself. So once your father died, he became yours. You two had an unspoken bond and seemed to understand each other. You could feel his sadness for the loss of his master and vowed to try and be half the master your father was to him. You could care less if the horse understood but you spoke it to him none the less. You decided against saddling him since it was not far and only bridled him. You gave him a quick brush down and then hopped upon his back and let him take flight, running through the streets. Upon reaching, SI:7, you tied him to the hitching post and went to dial in on your skills, after two hours of training she decided to take a break. She headed to Master Shaws office and took a seat, he never minded that you used his office to get away from it all or to take a break. As you sat at his desk you noticed some papers about the battle of broken shore, and pandaria? That was so long ago. You sift through the paper, reports, findings, mission details, letters to families of those lost during the battles. Why would he have all of this out now? As you shuffle through the paper, there are some that just seem to stand out. As you read through them you having a hard time believing what you are reading. Garrosh was set free? That is why they had men sent to dreanor, that the one who set him free was the one who played a part in so many of the events that have been occurring, as you read the papers saying how so much was connected you thought to yourself while rubbing your chin “Who would pull at the strings of fate like—” and you cut your thought short. You didn’t need to finish reading any of the papers. You knew who would pull at the strings of fate.  
“Wrathion….” You whisper to yourself in a tone you have not heard in ages, anger, sadness, confusion all fill the single name that falls from your lips. You feel something churning in your stomach. You had never let yourself be this angry, but it felt like a fire spreading through a forest with no sign of slowing down. Your head starts pounding and it feels like all you can see now is red. Your mind rushes with questions demanding answers but not wanting to read them on some paper.  
Why would Anduin lie? Why would anyone lie about it to you? Did they think they were protecting you? Stopping you from making a foolish mistake out of rage? Did they not trust you? Did Wrathion feel anything what he had caused?  
So many questions flood your mind and then it was like a twig snapping, you wanted answers and you wanted them now. Now were you not only furious with Wrathion who you have never had any conversation with, never even introduced to but your own brother. You swept your arms across the desk yelling what seemed to almost come out like a growl, sending the papers flying. Your fists clenched tight as you heave in anger. Unbeknown to you which was rare one of the SI:7 operatives were watching and took off to the keep. Not only to warn them but to get away from the raging wolf that was your anger.  
The operative rand as fast as he could to the keep and burst through the door where they were holding the meeting. It seemed as if they were bringing it to a close and when he burst through, pale as a ghost Shaw turned to him,  
“ What’s going on, why are you not at headquarters?”   
He heaves as he felt like he was running for his life and all he could muster to say was,   
“She knows and she’s angry”  
Anduin, Genn and Shaw all go pale, and that’s when it dawned on Shaw he had left paper out on his desk and she would of gone in there to rest. Anduin excuses him self quickly along with Shaw and Genn. For whatever bright reason Wrathion thought it would be wise to follow suit and so Ebonhorn side and went along because he could only imagine how he could make this worse. As they all take off towards the SI:7 building Wrathion thought it would be wise to ask what the fuss is about.   
“What pray tell does your sister now know? And why would she be so angry?”  
As they neared the building, they could hear yelling. Anduin turned to Wrathion as the other stood behind them waiting to advance into the building and he said,  
“You… and what you did” Anduin’s tone was that of anger and sadness and it reached his eyes. He knew she would be furious with him as well.  
They all stood looking at the building, and it felt like they had to make some master plan to even approach you. Ebornhorn and Wrathion however had no idea what your rage was like, but no one had truly ever seen you upset, just that Varian would always warn people to not upset you because the wolf in you was just like his, unrelenting. Wrathion was standing next to Anduin, Ebonhorn, Shaw and Genn behind them. Shaw decided to speak up,  
“Sir I believe that perhaps-“ but he was cut off by the sound of a name being yelled, and then another.  
“WRATHION!! ANDUIN!!” You draw out their names in your rage and head for the outside knowing very well that they are there.  
They all turn to look and see you storming out of the building but before any of them had time to react it was to late. You did not care if the dragon or anyone else struck you down you only saw red. You pulled your arm back and punched Wrathion right in the jaw sending him back a little, and when everyone thought it might just be Wrathion getting hit, you pulled your arm back and landed a punch to your brothers jaw, cause him to reel back as well and grab his jaw as Wrathion did. What confused them even more was how you knew who Wrathion was but that question fled to the back of their minds when they saw you standing there heaving, nose flared, eyes no longer the beautiful emerald green they normally are, they were yellow. When you notice them trying to speak all you could do was yell at them,  
“WHY? Why would you lie to me brother? I trusted you and you lied! You hide the truth from me! You all did and for what? To save face? So my anger would not be known? HE WAS MY FATHER JUST AS WELL AS YOURS! I deserved to know! But instead you kept secrets! You betrayed me! AND YOU!” you turn to face Wrathion who is just staring at you in shock and amusement a small smirk gracing his lips because he found it to be alluring that you hit him but something else and even he can not place it. He almost felt, joyed that you hit him and he didn’t understand it. “You are the reason our father is dead! That so many are dead! You seek to play at the strings of fate and have no care who may be hurt in the process! You care not of others as long as it does not bring you harm!” You are pushing your finger into his chest like you have known him for ages. You pull your hand back and you try so hard but the wolf inside is crying, to be released to run, vengeance but you try your best to keep it tame. You try to steady your breathing, and all you can do is look at them both with so much emotion you thought lost with the death of your father. It pained Anduin, he knew this could happen and it did. He was now the cause of so much grief, anger, sadness, betrayal and so much more you were feeling, he broke your trust. And Wrathion, he felt off, he was not used to this feeling he felt in his heart and stomach and had no idea what it was. He knew it wasn’t anger, or pride. He felt confused as to why he felt the way he did. He hurt a little bit and did not understand why. He looked upon you like you were some goddess who was letting her rage be known to her people. Before you can get another word in Ebonhorn steps between you and the two men.  
“I understand your hurt and pain young one but perhaps, this is not the place and you would like to walk and calm down.” You turn to the tauren and for some reason his words float in you head and start to silence the wolf, like a breath of fresh air, he was calming. Shaw and Genn kept their mouth closed because they did not want to make matter worse. You looked at them all then back to the tauren.   
“I believe, you are right though I do not know your name to thank you…”  
“Ebonhorn of the high mountain tribe but I am also known as Ebyissian, of the black dragon flight, I have been aiding with this fight with the old gods in whatever why I can. I can assure you neither myself or Wrathion or plagued by the whispers of the old gods, we are free of their corruption” You could not help the small tug at your lips, this dragon seemed much more older and less impulsive unlike Wrathion. He also seemed to be very gentle, and making sure to explain himself, it felt like he was talking to you like a wild animal who needed calming and for some reason it worked. You could feel your eyes slowly going back to their green, your heart rate calming down.  
“ I am going to walk around the city… I will be back when I feel… better” You say firmly and as you go to walk away Anduin goes to say something but Genn places his hand on his shouders and shakes his head. As you start to walk off, you can hear hoofs walking up to you.  
“If you would allow, I would like to join you on your walk” Ebornhorn said and you decided it may be nice to have some company, in your rage it seemed that he did not fear your anger, like he understood and even looked pained by the state you were in. Perhaps it was because he was a dragon.   
As you walked the streets of Stomwind you and Ebonhorn were quite, but it was not awkward. He had a calming presence about him, and it made you wonder if he was truly a black dragon. You could not help but look at him with curious eyes and he noticed and let out a hearty laugh.   
“You seem intrigued by me”  
“Yes, I have never seen a dragon take the form of a tauren and I do mean no offense to see a black dragon who is so…” You gesture to him hoping he catches on  
“I was found By Huln Highmountain, and so took on the apperence of his people. As for my demenor with having lived with them for so long, it rubbed off on me and I am grateful for that. I am nothing like my brother Wrathion, he is still young and has much to learn. Like you and your brother”  
“Yes, you are right. We are young and have much to learn but..”  
“ I understand your pain, what they did was not right but perhaps they also deserve another chance. You may have not seen it in your rage but we could see the pain and sadness in their eyes. Your brothers, Wrathion I could honestly not tell he seemed off that much I can tell you. I believe giving them another chance would help. Have them make it up to you.” After his words you both came to a stop, you hadn’t realized you were back at the keep. You rubbed your chin and put thought into his words. What he said was true. It hurt but to hold onto that anger would do you no good.   
“I will do that but may I ask something of you Ebonhorn?”  
“What it is?”  
“Why were you not afraid?”  
Ebonhorn smiled, “I have no reason to fear the wolf, so long as it does not try to bite me for something I did not do” you nodded your head and let a small smile grace your face, “ As well, Wrathion is my brother and I deal with his anger all the time” That made you laugh and it sounded so foreign to you. You had not laughed like this in so long your face hurt. This Ebonhorn felt like a wise sage to you, he seemed to have a way to calm the wolf inside.   
“Should you ever need council or even someone to talk to, I will listen. I feel you need a friend in this time, and one who is not.. well not my brother or perhaps your own” You knew he had a point. It would be nice to have the council of someone much older and wiser. With that you both head into the keep, a comfortable silence falling between the two of you. You both part way and Ebonhorn heads to the chamber which was reserved for him when he visited the keep and you headed to the throne room, knowing Anduin would be there. As you entered the throne room you saw him sitting, elbows on his knees, hands in his hair, looking at the ground, and he seemed to be shaking. Whatever anger you had washed away because now you were concerned if he was hurt and you ran up to him, kneeling before him trying to see his face, and you did. He had been crying, no wonder there was no one in the throne room.  
“Anduin….” He looked up at your soft voice, and broke. He fell to the ground and grabbed onto you as if you would disappear if he let go. You couldn’t make out all he was saying buy you could catch the I am so sorry and forgive me please, I can not loose you. It broke you, the walls you had built after your father died were starting to crumble all because of this. You didn’t want them to buy you knew you needed to for your sake, and your brothers. You hugged him even tigther, wanting him to know you were there, and you were not going anywhere.   
“Please forgive me brother. I am sorry I let my rage get the best of me.” Anduin shook his head above you, placing his cheek on your head, “ I am the one who should be sorry, I should have been forthcoming and honest. Instead I thought I was sparing you pain and I wasn’t. I made it worse. Could you ever forgive me?”  
“Of course but please never do that to me again”  
“I wont…” He trailed off, wanting to lighten the mood he continued, “Though I forgot how hard you could hit, and it was something else to see you punch a dragon and then poke at him without a care in the world.” You burst into laughter and tears and Anduin could of swore the heavens opened up and shined upon you both. Your laugh could be heard through the keep, catching everyone off guard as it had been so long since your laughed graced the ears of anyone. Slowly you both stood up and hugged again. You put your hand on Anduin jaw where you hit him, and you felt your old self slowly coming back.  
“You should have Talia look at that you know. She could help you” you say with a wink and coy smile and Anduin just looks at you in shock.  
“I do not know what you are talking about! Why would she need to help me? I will be fine!”  
“Are you sure dear brother? You seem to be very fond of her and her of you. You should tell her, perhaps she will give you a kiss to make it better?”  
You could of swore you your brother dying in embarrassment but before he could get a word in you pull your hand away, “Where is Wrathion? I believe him and I have some words to exchange.”  
“He is in the war room but what words and why do you think Talia would give me a kiss? [Y/N]! [Y/N]!!” as he is talking to walk off the find the dragon smiling and you can hear your brother yelling after you but you choose to ignore it. As you walk you see Talia I the library reading a book and you peek your head in,  
“Oh dear Talia, could you check on my brother? He got punched in the jaw and I do worry, He will not let me look but perhaps he will let you look at it? You know how he is.”  
And with that Talia was out the door and gone. You knew Anduin would talk to you later but you loved it. You loved to poke and prod at him all in good fun. You knew Talia was good for him, and him for her with her father and what he went through and what he is now. You thought how she knows pain just like the both of you and that would make Anduin and her bond stronger. For a split moment, you wish you had that love, that, lust, for someone who understood too but you willed that thought away. As you came upon the war room you noticed the doors were pulled closed but not completely shut, so you decided to be coy and stealth to listen in. You could hear Wrathion and Ebonhorn.  
“You walked with her”  
“Yes”  
“Why might I ask?”  
“She was angry, hurt, she needed council”  
“Well I could of done that, or perhaps her brother”  
“You think it would have been wise for either one of you to talk to her, after that? We would have found your bodies beaten horribly but im starting to think it would of done you some good”  
“That is quite mean dear brother. I only wanted to help”  
“I am sure you have done enough Wrathion and her knowing how… what happened is your fault you still think it wise?”  
“I do not fear her, I could have explained.” Ebonhorn was catching hints of uncertainty from his brother and it amused him which he found a shock to himself. Something about you had Wrathion acting different, yet making some of his traits more prominent, even worse.   
“Tell me, did you enjoy when she punched you”  
“…No why would I?”  
“Your face then and now says otherwise, I am starting to wonder…”  
“About what may I ask??”  
But before they could continue you decided to walk in, for some reason you felt something strange in your chest. Punching Wrathion felt good, in ways you couldn’t explain, and it almost scared you. That weird feeling you got around him, hearing him or just seeing him bubbled up and it was hard to will it away it made you more brave, and dare you admit it flirty, did you even know how to flirt? You never tried as no man ever interested you.  
“Lady [Y/N] it’s lovely to see you again though we have not properly met” Wrathion said before Ebonhorn or you could get a word in as you approached.  
“I know who you are, I was told all about you Black Prince” Wrathion looked at Ebornhorn who chuckled and started to walk out, “Would you like me to stay?” You snickered, “No I believe I can handle him” Eborn looked at Wrathion, then you, “Good luck young one”. Why would you need luck? You felt a bit confused but as soon as you heard the doors close you and Wrathion stood there looking at each other. His bright red eyes boring into you. You realize his clothes were different yet still flashy as before and now he carried a bigger sword at his hip. You notice the red necklace that seems to match his eyes as well. Something seemed to fill the room and you couldn’t place it. You were treading in new territory and it seemed perhaps Wrathion was too. Wrathion was studying her face, her eyes they seemed familiar to him.  
“Tell me have we meet before?” He closed the distance between you too rather quickly but you did not budge, you cross your arms under you chest.   
“No we have not” He eyes your curiously, something dancing in those eyes. You try to focus on them but for some reason you are having an issue with it. Your body feels like it is screaming and you feel conflicted by it. It is like he is intoxicating you. What you don’t realize, you are doing the same thing to him.  
He hums to himself, contiplanting something. You narrow your eyes feeling he may try something. The next thing you know he has you pushed against the wall, arm across your chest so you can not move. You are looking right into his eyes. He is close, you can feel his breathe on your face.  
“I have seen you before, your eyes, they can not be mistaken. In Pandaria, at the inn but…”He trails off looking up and down, “You had armor on, you were hiding” and then he takes a deep breath, “And your smell..” He trails off, he doesn’t even know why but his body is reacting to you in a way he has never felt. His eyes seem to glow brighter now. You look at him coyly as he is pushing himself more into you. You see this as a chance to push some buttons. Payback.  
“You’re a smart one little-“ but before you can finish the door opens up and Anduin and Genn come walking in. Well this will be fun to explain you think but you don’t loose the smuge grin that is plastered on your face. Wrathion releases you as Anduin looks on in horror. Why did he have you pinned against the wall, why was he so close and what was with the mischievous grins on your faces? Before anything is said you quickly take your leave before leaning into the dragons space,  
“We will continue this later….” Not letting him get a word in edge wise you quickly leave the room. Anduin blinks and Genn laughs.  
“What.. was going on here?” he wasn’t sure he wanted the answer  
“I believe… I have a thing for your sister.”  
“I am sorry you what?” Genn takes this as his moment to leave and slips out. He figures the boys can handle this on their own. He knew he would hear about it later anway.  
“I am interested in your sister. She is intriguing, smart, strong, quite beautiful, and I might even say sin-“ he is cut off  
“Don’t even finish that sentence”  
“What is wrong dear Anduin, she can make the choice for herself can she not?”  
“You’re a dragon!”  
“Your point being what, excatley?”  
Anduin was throwing his arms about he had no clue how to handle this. You never showed interest in courting anyone, always to busy training, and wanting to be the best, to make Varian proud, earn your place, which Varian always told you that you didn’t need to, but you always wanted to make him proud. Yes a few guys tried to court you and you took no interest in them, but they still tried, but Varian turned them down, after he passed Anduin took on that mantle, and even through you solemn states some still tried and he too turned them down. He knew they were only after you for the title not love. He was the lion that would protect the wolf.   
“No.”  
“No..what?”  
“NO, she is my sister” Anduin was starting to grab for straws to disway the dragon from chasing you. “She punched you”  
“Yes well, that was quite..thrilling I must say” Anduin couldn’t believe his ears. Why was this happening to him. Today was rough enough and now this. A dragon, having interest in his sister. And unknown to them, Ebonhorn had been outside listening, internally laughing as he had a feeling that is what was causing Wrathion to act differently. He had hoped, that Wrathion would not mess this up. He believed he deserved someone who would not hold what Deathwing did over him. Though he knew Wrathion had no expertise in this area he found it would be quite entertaining to watch the young drake try to win you over. He knew that you would be quite the pair as you both had a primal side. He just hoped Wrathion would be able to handle it, Ebonhorn knew you were not like most humans, after he seen your explosive encounter. With that he went back to his room.  
“Wrathion…”Anduin growled, he wanted to world to swallow him up.  
“Anduin” He turned to face the king, that trademark grin on his face. “Would it be fair for you to have a lover and yet deny your sister of someone because he is a dragon?”  
Anduin sputtered at his words, hellhiem would have to freeze over for him to admit that he was right, “You don’t even know if she likes you” Anduin regrets even staying the long and stalks to walk out.  
“I shall have to find out then wont I?” Wrathion called out and all he could here was Anduin grumbling very loudly and Wrathion thinks to himself, “I will win the little wolf over, she will be mine” and rubs his chin and takes his leave to the room that he was staying in while in Stormwind.   
That night in your room you paced around your room. Your mind reeling from all the events from the day. Trying to piece together these feelings you had when you were around Wrathion even though you were still held some anger at what he caused. You knew sleep would not come easy for you and this odd feeling in your lower reigons returned when you thought back to what happened in the war room. You were determined to know so you went to Veleera. Upon reaching the room in which Valeera stayed the door opened, she knew you were coming and she let you in.  
“Valeera tell me… How do you know when you.. want someone?”  
Valeera smiled, “You are turned on by the dragon?”  
“No!” I just am wondering how does a woman know she wants someone, I know what happens to guys as it is painfully obvious but I have never had that feeling and I am wondering” You never had to worry about her judging you, she was always very open and understood it was rough for you. Varian had no issues teaching Anduin about all that but when it came to you he would panic. You were his little wolf, he didn’t want to think about that and thankfully you never seemed interested or inquired about it so no one ever spoke of it. You knew how sex worked, how babies were made but you did not know of the feelings that came with wanting someone in that wat.  
“Well… you will feel an odd almost pain in your lower region’s and you’ll be wet from arousal, your bodies way of being ready for sex” She perched herself on the desk in her room, watching you pace about and look out the window, Varian and talked to her about this should it ever arise so she knew what else needed to be said, “ But… given you are like your father with having a more… primal side, the wolf side it will also be different” You look to her now somewhat confused, “Your body will react to who it wants to mate with much stronger than a normal human or elf being attracted to someone. It will be like it is crying out to them. Your eyes will change colors most likely and you will feel more, brave, seductive and daring. They will need to be able to sate not only this side of you but..” Veleera thought about what Varian called it when he went over this with her and decided it be best to say it as it was told to her, “ As your father said, you need someone who can satisfy and sate the Lo’Gosh side of you as well. When that side comes out during senual times, it will be different, more wild, you will be dominating, a primal urge to mate will want to be sated. You obtained that side from your father were as your brother did not, and if you don’t it will never work for you” You turned at the wording she used. Lo’Gosh, that was the other part of your father. You knew he always said you had the wolf in you as he did but never did he say it like that. Lo’Gosh was his other side not yours, you just consideres it your wild side, your wolf side. She say you mulling this over and to try and lighten the mood she added, “ Do not worry, I believe the dragon can sate and handle both sides of you, even bring out your Lo’Gosh side in more.. fun ways” She said with a smirk and raised eyebrow. You looked at her wide eyed and shocked and beyond embarrassed it was like she was calling you out. You started to stutter but nothing came out. She jumped down and walked over to you and gave you a big hug, “ Do not worry, I think even as odd as it may be, a human and dragon, and he may have done some terrible things, I think he would be good for you, and help you and I think you would be able to help him as well. Do not let what anyone says about it keep you from chasing him if that is what you wish belore’dorei”. She always called you child of the sun in her language when you seemed distressed or down.” But…” She trailed off, now what you thought as you pulled from her hug seeing the huge grin plastered on her porcelain face, “do not be easy pray, make him truly hunt you, show you he can handle you.” With that she gave you a wink and sent you on your way. You stood outside your door shocked at what she said yet, not many ever saw this side of Veleera, but you were giving it thought. This could be fun, you thought to yourself. Let the hunt begin.

The following few days were interesting to say the least. Wrathion seemed to be hanging around the keep much more, watching you as if he was studying you but you were doing the same to him. Rarely leaving to return to the heart chamber unless it was dire. Anduin had noticed but was trying his best to not think on it, but his world came crashing down when you approached him.  
“Anni, dear brother!” He sighed and rubbed his head  
“You only call me that when you are trying to upset me or have something up your sleeve…”  
“That is not true. I needed to speak with you on something.”  
“And that would be? What excatley?”  
“Wrathion”  
“WHY?!” He flung himself back as he was sitting on the throne. He had hoped for a simple day today.  
“Why what? I haven’t said anything!”  
“His name is enough for me to say no!”  
“Just hear me-“  
“NO!”  
“ANNI!”  
“NO!”  
You were not going to give up, “ Hear me out”  
He sighs knowing he needs to be fair, “Fine.. But I am not happy about it”  
“I believe… I may have a thing for him”  
And his being fair along with his sanity went out the widow, “ You what?!”  
“You heard me”  
“He.Is.A.DRAGON”  
“So and your point?”   
You swear his eye twitches at that, “ He hasn’t been seen since he was like what two years old in dragon years?! A whelp? He is still a whelp! A child!”  
“How do you know that?”  
“I don’t….. but still!”  
“Defeating the point there dear brother, and I believe dragons tend to start things earlier in life anyway I am not sure but…”  
“I can not believe this right now…”  
“Well I thought you would like to know, who I have interest in, tell how did Talia treat your jaw? Did she kiss it better, or perhaps kiss more than that to make it better?” You coyly smile at Anduin and wink and he goes as red as Wrathions eyes.  
“YOU TOLD HER..”  
“Yes” you say with a shrug like it was nothing. You wanted to those to stop playing their little game and dance and date already. Now he stands up he can’t believe it yet he can. In some ways he thinks to himself you are very much like Wrathion and he stops that thought right in its tracks. “What of it?”  
“What of it?! She didn’t need to worry!” You enjoyed seeing him get so flustered he loved her attention as much as he denied it. Why when he has someone wanting to be with him deny himself that, the pleasure, the fun, the love. Granted she knew being a king was not easy and it took its tolls and it came with dangers, but Talia did not care. She saw him as Anduin, and for that you were more than happy for her to be with him, she was not climbing the ladder and would gladly put him in his place if need be, you had witnessed it before and oh did you laugh and smile.   
“Right but did she kiss you better? I heard you two disappeard after she found you so I am just asking..”  
“Out!!!” Your brother had lost it, you are sure you destroyed what sanity he had left with how you were acting buy you loved it because you meant no harm, you were happy for him. You trotted off and saw him fall onto the throne rubbing his head but he had a smile on his face. He was happy to have the old you back. Even if it meant letting you, see what would happen with Wrathion but he would never admit that. He would never admit that if he could give you what you wanted he would deal with it and be happy for you. No, he would still fight tooth and nail because he is your brother and he worries, he wants you happy but he worries because your interest is a dragon, color meant nothing to him on it.


	3. Chapter 3 (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

A few more days pass and he notices you are wearing dresses more? Now Anduin see’s it as his turn to torment you. He feels he knows why and he will have his fun. Wrathion had been gone for a while but when Magni has mentioned him coming back to Stormwind with him this day you were in a dress, again. You were never one for dresses unless it was for a gala, and Varian was always happy you never had interest in them, because to him if a man could not love you in your armor or rogue outfit they did not deserve you, and Anduin felt the same. He saw you, Genn and Shaw in the throne room talking and he approached a grin on his face.  
“I see you are wearing a dress [Y/N], I noticed you have been wearing them much more recently. I wonder why? Are you trying to impress anyone?” he said with a laugh. Shaw and Genn looked at her and noticed she was turning bright red and it dawned on them that she had been wearing dresses more.  
“No! I just, wanted to start wearing dresses more when my armor or rogue outfit are not needed.”  
“Interesting as you started this after Wrathion showed up”  
And the gloves came off, you could not believe your brother was now playing your game! As if he heard you could hear Magni and Wrathion approaching. Genn and Shaw were laughing so hard you could of swore tears filled their eyes.   
“Ah lad good ta see ya!” as he approached Anduin and then saw you, “ and you as well lass” You greeted Magni with a smile. He went on to talk to Shaw, Genn and your brother and you noticed Wrathion was just watching you, like a dragon stalking his pray and you knew the game was on. You noticed the four deep in the conversation, how Anduin didn’t seem to say anything to Wrathion was beyond you, so you approached the dragon and stopped in front of him. This caught your brothers attention but he tried to not make it noticeable.   
“Wrathion” You said with a wicked smile and a nod of your head  
“Lady [Y/N]” and with that he grabbed your hand and kissed the top of it, and it felt so warm and it was like something inside of you was lit on fire and ready to snap. You felt your cheeks go flush, and you are sure his even had a tint of pink. As he went to release your hand Anduin came storming over and got in between the two of you,  
“Wrathion”  
“Anduin, my friend it is good to see you again”  
You excused yourself and sauntered away, leaving the men be, but you looked over your shoulder to see Wrathion watching you leave, not giving a care to what was being said. You walked yourself to a small study within the keep and found yourself looking out the window upon the city. You were trying your best to calm the fire that the dragon caused but nothing was working, you and your body were craving him and bad. Upon looking down towards the entrance to the keep you see Shaw, Glenn and Magni all leaving, but no Wrathion. It peeks you interest as to why he was not with them. Your perched yourself upon the windowsill, your blue and gold dress sleeveless dress hung from you gently flowing with the breeze that came through the window. You were taking deep breathes and trying to concentrate when you heard the study door open. You knew who it was but pretended to not take interest but then you heard the door close and the lock click. You whip you head around and you hair goes flying over your shoulder. Wrathion is standing at the door, his back to you and hand on the lock. You ponder to yourself what is he up too. You go to stand and your dress cascades downflowing perfectly from you. He finally turns around a smug look on his face,  
“Ah princess I am glad that I found you, I believe we have a conversation to continue, yes?”  
You saw something in his eyes, you could not place but it was like he was radiating heat and he had a smell all of the sudden. It was of fire and earth and it smelt intoxicating to you. You knew what conversation he was talking about, you had wondered if he had forgot. You both made your jabs at each other, the flirts, teasing, watching but it was never brought up and since he didn’t, you did not bring it up. But it seems he never forgot.   
“I believe we do” you hear him hmm and he gets even closer.  
“If I remember right, you had said we never met before this but I feel as if I have seen you before… Your eyes and your..” He inhales deep with his eyes closed and when he opens them they are brighter than before, “ scent.. are quite something and are not easily forgotten.” He was even closer now. Did you have a smell? Like you could smell him, a natural smell? You could understand the eyes but the scent and then it hit you, could he smell that you were horribly turned on by him? You started to go a little pink.  
“My scent?”  
“Yes you smell delightful, like twilight roses and the ocean breeze” You smirk at his response, hopefully he hasn’t picked up anything else. You knew dragons could smell things others could not. “So how about you tell me the truth now, you were in disguise at the tavern in Pandaria, were you not?”   
“I was”  
He chuckled happy to be winning at this game they seemed to be playing, “I thought so, you can not fool me” You didn’t want him to get the last word in and you did not want whatever this was to end. Wrathion was happy to have gotten in the last word but he did not want this to end as well, you made him feel, primal, invincible, you made him feel so different, it was like you were stroking his fire and you knew it with that coy smile that made it up to your eyes look at him as if he was the pray. You turned and walked over to a book shelf and within an instant he was upon you and turned you around and pushed you up against the book shelf holding one arm above your head, the other at your side. You let out a low growl and he catches it. His eyes flare up and yours start to change but very little.  
“We are not done talking” He pushes himself against you and brethes in and within a seconed it was as if he was loosing control of something. You had no idea his red eyes could burn any brighter but yet darken. “I can smell your want” Your eyes are blown wide, you had to act or you would be the pray and not the hunter. So you did the first thing that came to mind, and why it was this you do not even know, you bit down on his neck as hard as you could, you did not like being cornered. Wrathion let out a low growl and chuckle, “Is that all you can do little wolf?” Hearing him call you little wolf set something a flame in you, that was something that you forbid anyone to call you after your father died as he came up with the nickname. You had angered quickly when people called you that after his death and so it became nothing but a memory, as no one was allowed to call you that and yet, you did not seem to anger when Wrathion called you that, in fact you enjoyed it. “ Let me show you how it is done” and within a blink of an eye he was biting your neck and drew blood and you let out the most feral growl you ever heard come out of your mouth, as he licked at the mark he created with a grin, and started making more since you did not protest, you mind flipped. You could feel his erection slightly pressing against your thigh so you thought to turn the tables, you freed the hand by your side and grabbed his erection and stroked it,  
“Is this all you can do… little whelp?” You said in a breathy seductive voice. And that’s when Wrathion lost all control, he let out a growl and took your dress in his hands ripping it up the side exposing your legs but it stopped right below your cunt. You let out a small gasp but yet it turned you on even more, he pushed you back into the book shelf, and pulled off the top of his robe, and pushed down his pants exposing his erection.  
“Does this look like a whelp to you?” He said in a animalistic, breathy voice. Some primal sensation took over you and you didn’t try to fight it, you had both been playing this game of stalking each other like pray and you wanted to claim your prize and end the hunt, and so did he. So you grab his hard dick and stroke it gently, tantalizing slow.  
“No but, doesn’t mean you know how to use it..” You say while looking at him with lust blown eyes that were now no longer green. And at that he lost all control, he pushed you both to the ground but you would not be so easily dominated, you clawed at his pants to get them off, and he is on top of you, and without warning he slams into you hard, and starts thrusting hard but not rough, not yet anyway. He watches as your tits bounce with each thrust and rips your dress competley off. He wanted to see all of you as he was completely bared to you. Your now yellow eyes watching him with passion and trust. As he is fucking you hard into the floor he hovers over you, not relenting, “ Do you still see me as a whelp now?” he gets out with a groan and you arch you back into him. Letting out noises that were like music to his ears, you moans and gasps, his name falling from your lips it was bliss to him and he didn’t want it to stop. The primal part of you enjoyed this, but needed more, You tried to wrestle control but he fought back, never stopping thrusting hard into you, clawing at you leaving marks, and you did your bes to do the same, you clawed at his back, but his shoulder and neck. You threw yourself up at him and was able to wrestle and gain control, and were now on top of him. He had never seen you challenge him and yet here you were doing so and it made him even harder, it turned him on. You slowly bounced yourself on his cock, purposely dragging it out, when you would pull up you would clench your pussy around his cock and he would growl and moan. Saying your name in complete sin. Both of you had an animalistic side waiting to come out and it seemed it was just waiting for the right mate, and you were both fighting over dominance because of this. You started to bounce faster and harder on his cock and he grabbed at your hips enjoying seeing you impale yourself on his cock but wanting to be the one in control. He took one hand started kneeding at your breast, you you started to ride him even harder, faster, rougher. You leaned down while still riding his cock hard, and whispered in the most primal yet seductive voice you could, “Wolves can be just as powerful and dominating my dear little whelp..” and you kept smirking and taunting him, and with that he growled as loud as he could and flipped you both over, pulling out and forcing you onto all fours, and then ramming right back into you. He grabbed your hips and thrusted into hard and relentless. He was hitting that sweet spot and you did not want him to stop, he started clawing at your back and ass, leaving nail marks all over, he bent over and pulled you up to his chest, one hand around your throat the other cupping one of your breast squeezing it and pulling at the nipple, growling in your ear, “When I am done you will no longer see me as a little whelp, you will see me..” he groaned because you let out a whimper of pleasure, holding onto the wrist on your neck, “ You will see me as the drake I am..” You smirked and retorted, “ And you will see me as the wolf I am” You made him release her neck and planted a searing kiss on his lips, pulling at his bottom lip with your teeth, tongues intertwining, and him pulling at you bottom lip and he kept fucking into your soaking wet pussy, wetness dripping down your legs. He looked into your eyes after you both pulled away for air, and he saw nothing but pure raw lust and want for him, and you saw the same in his eyes. You wanted to test the waters, “But every wolf.. needs its mate, I am no different.” You didn’t think he would answer, or possibly see this as a one time fuck. His eyes went wide with shock and lust and what little was left of his non animalistic side was gone, hearing you say that with your voice dripping with lust and want, made him go insane. “Good then we are on the same page.. my dear [Y/N]” He struggled to get that last sentence out and pushed you down hard into the wooden floor, Fucking into you soaking wet pussy with no signs of slowing, hitting that spot that had you crying out in please, growling, wanting more. Wrathion was having a hard time keeping control to not shift, his primal self wanting to. He knew he couldn’t. You growled at the lack of him marking you, “I see you have an issue with marking..” You breathe out, in short breathes. He growls out and starks clawing your you flesh again, his hands more like claws now, his horn came out and his wings were now out and stretched out. He dropped down while fucking into your pussy and even started marking your breasts. Pulling at each nipple hashly. You begged for me and he loved it. He bit into your neck on the other side and left teeth marks, letting the blood drip down. You were in pure bliss, you could feel your release coming, you tried to grab onto what ever you could and that was a near by table, as he fucked into you, you broke the table legs and everything went flying to the ground. He took a free hand and pushed you to the floor by your hair, holding it yet pulling it. His other hand smacking your ass leaving red hand prints all over it, and once he was happy with the amount of red hand prints he clawed it as well, leaving claw marks. He knew your release was coming as was his and his primal instinct had completely took over even without him fully changing. He needed to mate you. Needed to make you his and only his, his consort. He pulled one leg up so now he was kneeled behind you with one leg under him one up, he wanted to make sure you were fucking into oblivion when he came undone, as well as yourself. “ Be…my, my consort” He could hardly breathe or talk, but he wanted consent. He knew you talked about wanting a mate but he needed you to say yes to being his. Your pussy clenched around him and your growled at hearing that, your body reacting to it, “Yes, I will be your consort, if you be.. my mate” You get out in between brethes and that was all he needed to her, he let out and animalistic yes and fucked into even harder and faster. Your breasts and face squished into the wood beneath you, your slick dripping onto the floor now. He bent over you, it was primal, raw, unleashed lust and want but so much more. The way he moved his position made sure he was as deep as possible hitting that spot that was sending you over the edge as well as himself. Your tight cunting was perfect for his cock and he loved it. You loved how warm is cock felt in you, a fire burning between the two of you chasing the release. He grabbed onto your hips and pounded into you with all the force he could muster, both of you sweating. You cried out as your orgasim hit you, hard,  
“Wrathion!!!” You drug out his name and repeated it as the orgasm washed over you and didn’t let up, your pussy clenching around his rock hard cock in you, squeezing it, making you even tighter for him and with that he grabbed onto your hips and fucked you harder then he thought possible and let out a roar, his wings stretching out, and he yelled your name,  
“[Y/N]!!!!! MY.. My consort!!” and he roared again after barley getting those words out, his hot Cumming, squirting into you as you were still cumming and now you pussy was milking all the cum out of him. His hot cum filled you up, as your slick and cum were all over his cock. Both of you finally rode out your orgasms and were heaving trying to catch your breath. You both collapsed to the floor and he pulled you into him, his body going back to its all human look. He pulled his robe to cover you both and stroked your check. Both of you were marked up good, your finally left some bite marks and nail marks on him. He whisper into your ear, “ My consort….” You nuzzled into his neck and whispered back, “ My mate” and he held onto for dear life. He knew this was a once in a lifetime chance for him. He knew he would have issues finding mates, being a black dragon was hard enough, to find one uncorrupted was even harder, but to find out who would care for him and not judge him off what Deathwing did and loot at him the way she did, was not going to happen. He was content with one consort who could not only have great sex with him, mate with him but would show him love and affection. He was lost in thought when he felt your hands go through his wet hair. “Next time.. bring out the horns so I can hold onto them while I impale myself on your cock” His eyes went wide, he did not expect that from her at all and to be so open about it. He chucked a dark chuckle. “Who says next time can't be now?”


	4. Chapter 4 (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation

-Meanwhile-  
As Genn, Magni and Shaw get ready to leave the keep Anduin comes walking out after them to joing them heading over to SI:7 to go over some information some spies had just brought in. As they are walking, they all notice Anduin being very quiet and lost in thought. They continue to talk and finally one of the men speaks up.  
“Ye alright lad? Ya been quiet since we left.” Anduin shakes his head and lets out a sign while covering his face.  
“No, its my sister” Genn and Shaw let out small chuckles, they feel they know where this is going. “She.. has taken interest in someone” Anduin lets out a grumble and quietly adds, “or should I say something”. Genn and Shaw burst out belly laughing, they were right. “It’s not funny you two this is serious!”  
“Aw lad, ain’t nothin’ wrong with ye sister havin’ an interest in a lad now is there?” Magni sounded excited you for.  
“Yes there is Magni! It’s.. who it is that bothers me. Plus, she shouldn’t be worried about that right now.”  
“And why not?” Genn decided to chime in  
“Your on her side?!”  
“No but why should she not find someone, even if its someone you… have a distaste for?” Anduin hated how Genn was right.  
“We have an old god trying to destroy our world and she is still young, still little”   
“But is she still little Anduin?” Shaw finally chimed in as well and what he said rang through his head like a church bell. Shaw was right, you weren’t the little girl you used to be. You had grown up just like him, matured far beyond your years and when Varian died it seems to make you grow up even faster, both of you did. He knew you had needs to and wanted someone like he had Talia though he still never admitted to that. He let out a sigh.  
“No she is not, but she is my sister and I worry”  
“Aw lad I am sure if she shows interest in this young man, she must feel somethin’ then. Ye know how she was before. Now who is the lucky lad going after ya sisters’ hand? I am sure they will make beautiful bab-“ Magni got cut off in his excited rant about you finally finding someone to court  
“It’s Wrathion Magni! Don’t mention babies! I can’t- I DON’T want to think of that!” Magni’s jaw dropped, he had thought you found a human instead you found yourself a dragon, and not just any dragon but Wrathion, The Black Prince, the one who seems to know how to push everyone’s buttons. He shook his head with a smile on his face and let out a sigh, and all Magni could say after that was,  
“Dragons….”  
Anduin faced dropped when no one protested you and Wrathion’s possibly having a thing, which bothered him because you were human, him a dragon and he was the reason your father was dead, but he wanted you happy and this conflicted him. “Is no one going to say how wrong this is, has no one notice how they act around each other?”  
“If he makes her happy my king let her be plus I noticed, it’s my job but she seems to keep him in check so I would say it is actually a good thing, mostly for your sake, you have a habit of wanting to punch him” Shaw said with a very stern face, he was trying to be stern, but lord only knew he wanted to laugh because Anduin was so riled up about it.  
“Not only that but..” Genn turned to face Anduin with a very serious look on his face, “You know as well as all of us your sister has a more, primal need, one that not many races understand unless they are different.. Like a worgen, dragon or like your sister and father.. and that primal need has to be sated or it could drive them made after so long. It’s not a pretty thing to witness either” When he finished Genn could not help but figure he would poke the hornets nest a little, because this as much as he knew Anduin cared and worried, was going a little over the top, “Plus being with a dragon” Genn tries so hard to not burst into laughter, “He will be able to fully sate that need in many, many ways my king” He was fighting to stay looking serious until he sees the horrified look on the kings face. Genn may be old wise and a bit cranky but he still knew how to have some fun.  
“I DID NOT NEED TO HEAR THAT PART GENN!” Anduin shrieked, red in the face and shaking his head. He didn’t need to think about that at all, he could have put that piece of the puzzle together himself. They all start laughing as they finally approach the SI:7 building and Anduin is still shaking his head. “Why do I bother?” he sighed  
“Do not worry Anduin, she will be fine” Geen sighed putting a hand on the king’s shoulder.  
“We will all keep an eye on her if we notice any changes for the worse if that will put your mind at easy” Shaw added. “Thank you, it would” As they enter the building Anduin notices Magni had stopped talking and looked like he was thinking,   
“Magni is everything all right?” Anduin asked looking in slight confusion at the crystal dwarf who was now looking around inside the building,  
“Where’s Wrathion? He was supposed ta’ meet us here” He said with a confused tone and at that moment Anduin went pale. He never left the castle and you were at the castle.   
“Oh no..” Anduin felt like he couldn’t move, couldn’t breathe, you were left alone with Wrathion.  
“Ill go check lad, don’t cha’ worry none!” and with that Magni vanished.   
Upon appearing at the front of the keep Magni walked inside noticeing it was quite silent inside, he approached one of the guards, “Aye lad, have ya’ seen Wrathion or Lady [Y/N]? Have either one of them left the keep?” The guard staying stoic as ever, “No Speaker Magni, neither have left the keep.” All Magni could think of was what could he possibly be walking into. “Do ya know where they might be?” He noticed the guard shifting around, “ They.. both are in the top floor study, Speaker..” He trailed off and Magni just tilted his head to the side and wondered why the guard seemed to be well off.” Thank ya lad!” Magni started to walk off when he heard the guard call out, “ Um Speaker you, uh may want to knock first…” Magni was somewhat confused as to why he would need to knock but waved it off and thanked the guard.

-At the Study-  
You lay their giggling at Wrathion’s response. You yank his hair, “Can the little whelp be ready for a round two or does he need some time?” Wrathion’s eyes flared to life and he flipped himself on top of you, had his hands by your head, you were caged in, and rubbed his now hard dick against your sensitive core. “Does it seem like I need more time little wolf?” he snarled in your ear. Him doing this had you clenching your pussy and wet. You both knew you did not see each other as a little whelp or little wolf but you seemed to catch on that it was like a challenge when you called each other that, and it turned you both on. You looked up at him seductively and grabbed his hard cock with one of your hands and started stroking, “I guess not” and as you stroked his hard cock you would add pressure then release to were it was featherlight and you noticed he was starting to shake, to falter to stay in control. You could see him fighting to let you take over but not wanting to hand over dominance and you took the opportunity to keep going. You picked up the pace in which you stroked him, you applied light pressure as you stroked down but as you brought your hand back up you applied more tight pressure. And rubbed your thumb over the head of his dick. His head fell back, and he let out what seemed to be the mix of a moan and growl. His breathing was labored and his eyes flaming red. You took this as your opportunity to take over and with all the might you could muster being in the lust filled state you were in, and flipped both of you and you were now on top of him. His eyes went wide, glowing a deep red with lust and shock, you really were fighting him for dominance, and he loved it. You grabbed both his hands and held them down and rubbed your now soaking wet pussy over his rock hard dick. You leaned down and whispered into his ear while biting the shell of it, moving one hand to grab a hold of his dick, “Do I act like a little wolf” and your thrust yourself down onto his dick all the way, and he was completely sheathed in you and he let our a load growl and you let out a moan. He felt so good in you, filled you up and always seemed to hit the right spot. You started to move, and his hands instinctively went to your hips and you started grinding on him. You felt like heaven to him your pussy so wet and tight, like it was made for him and only him. He nails digging into your hips and you bounced on him and you noticed he seemed to be in a trance between watching his dick slide in and out of you and watching your tits bounce. You cock your head to the side and like liquid lust you say “Play with me”, he looked at you somewhat confused and you clench your pussy, “ Play…with…me” and you pull yourself up and slam back down onto him all the way and now he lets out a small roar with that and flings himself up to be sitting up with you as you continue to impale yourself on his. He starts to pull at your nipples and grabbed your breasts and it causes you to moan. God does he love the sounds you make for him, only him. He notices he is starting to get possessive. He watches as his dick disappears into you as he plays with your breasts and when he looks up, he realizes he is eye level with them. He loved the beautiful mounts in front of him and sucks one into his mouth and sucks, and you let out the most primal growl and he knew it was driving you mad with him doing that so he keeps doing it, switching from one to the other, using his teeth to pull at the peaked nipples. And then he bites them and hard. He marks your breasts with his teeth marks, all around them were full teeth marks with little puncture holes and you loved it. Every time he bit you clenched your pussy around his cock, and he would bite hard. “You..you like that don’t you? Such a.. naughty wolf” He tried to get out in between breathes. He felt like he couldn’t breathe because he felt so good and he craved this feeling. Tio answer his question you spoke no words but forced yourself down on him even harder, grabbed his hair, yanked his head to the side and bit his neck as hard as you could, and he growled. When you licked at where you bit you looked him in the eyes and he in return did the same. It was like you were both lost in each other, no idea where one stopped and the other started. You wrapped your legs around him and squeezed so you could be closer as you rocked yourself on his cock and he joined you in the movement, and he pulled you into a kiss, it was all tongues and teeth. Lip biting, and moans. His kisses felt like fire and to him yours felt like liquid sin. You took your hands and yanked his hair, and he let out a low deep growl, “Horns..” He knew what you meant, and his horns appeared on his head. You let a sinful smile grace your lips and grabbed onto them and started to ride him harder and faster, Wrathion was clawing at your ass, and he thought to himself he will always make sure his horns are out during times like this, it made it even more of a turn on for him yu were using his horns to help you fuck him. You could feel his nails biting into you as you rode his cock and he came up to meet your thrusts. You two were so lost in each other, chasing your releases again, marking each other, you didn’t hear the knock on the door or the voice behind it.  
“That’s odd, lass ya in there? Wrathion?” Magni couldn’t really hear anything coming from beyond the door, which was ot always a bad thing since they were thick wooden doors, but against his better judgement decided to knock the door down because what if something has happened. So, he took his hammer and knocked the door open and walked in, “Lass? Wrathion are you-“He lost all his words and his jaw dropped as he walked in to see you both naked, you with your legs wrapped around Wrathion and full of sweet. Wrathion quickly grabbed his robe and tossed it over your shoulders, as you froze in place, holding his horns like a lifeline, his dick completely sheathed in your soaking wet and throbbing pussy. He gave you a wink, “Ah Speaker Magni, what do we owe the pleasure?” He talked as if this was so natural for someone to walk in on people having sex, and you were pretty sure your heart stopped beating but were thankful he was there to handle the situation. You let go of his horns, put your hands on his chest and hid your face in his chest. You weren’t so much as embarrassed but in utter shock. You pulled the robe up around your shoulders and neck and hid in Wrathion, he found you getting flustered over this entirely to adorable. He knew you were not ashamed of your new relationship with him but getting cause fucking him into oblivion is what did it. So to make this even more interesting he keep thrusting up into you as Magni stood there. He wouldn’t let anyone stop him from fucking you but covered you with his robe because your body was only his to see with nothing on.  
“I uh—” Magni was at a loss for words, “The king—well we--- uh you never showed as SI:7 lad and—I’m going to go now” and with that Magni used his abilities to port the hell out of there and to SI:7.  
“Well now that the interruption has been dealt with..” Wrathion cooed to you, and started moving his hips with more speed, his still hard cock in you, making you let out a little moan. Dragons had no shame in mating, and he knew wolves didn’t but he understood this was all new to you as much as him but he had a better grasp on how mating was super natural and not something so secret with his kind, and those with more primal sides. You stroked your check as he thrusted up into you and pulled your head up, “Now my wolf let us get back to what we were doing shall we? There is nothing to worry about, this is natural”. You knew he was right and you knew there was nothing to be ashamed of, plus you had a slight understanding that people like you, with a more primal side, were very open about sex, just like dragon but you had never been in this situation before either. You wrapped your hands around his horns and started to bounce again, you were shocked he stayed hard through that whole order but yet judging by the smug look on his face you had a feeling he quite enjoyed it, knowing that now someone knows you are his. As you bounced you started to gain more speed and need. Forcing yourself all the way down as his hard cock filled you up, hitting that spot you grasped his horns harder and pulled. He let out a very low animalistic growl and told you to do it again and so you did, you thrust yourself down and hard and tightened your grip on his horn and pulled and he let out another growl. Wrathion was trying his hardest to not orgasm because he wanted to mount you one more time, but he needed control. As you had a look of pure bliss on your face, head back moaning out, he took his shot and rolled you. He hovered above you as he fucked into you, “You look so pretty under me you know that?” He breathed out while trying to keep his composure. You let out a moan mixed with a growl and you scratched down his chest. He pulled out and you whined at the loss of him, somewhat confused as to why he stopped. He looked down at you, eyes as feral as can be, and his chest was heaving, scratched up form you. Something in Wrathion snapped, all his head kept saying was to mount you, and knot you. You propped your self up on your arms, your wetness dripping down your legs onto the floor. You went to speak but he cut you off, and in a deep, lust filled yet dominating voice he said, “Turn over.. I want your ass in the air” and this made your body feel a whole new level of primal and you couldn’t deny him, it was as if your body was acting on its own which you wouldn’t of said no anyway. So, you did as he said, you rolled over onto your stomach and lifted you ass as high into the air as you could. Your face and breasts squished onto the robe beneath you. He rubbed your ass with his hand, feeling and admiring all the marks he left on it and your back. He lined himself up to your entrance but never penetrated. You were somewhat confused until he spoke again, “I’m going to mount you, and fuck you so hard my princess, and then I’m going to knot you. You will be mine only mine, I do not share” and just as he finished, he thrusted his dick into you and sheathed himself completely. You let out a scream of pleasure as he did and gripped onto the robe and he fucked into with such vigor, it felt like if he didn’t fuck you hard and rough and knot you, you would not be his, he was making sure you knew as well as everyone else, that you were his. You could hear him grunting and growling as he thrusted into you and pulled your hips back to met them. His name fell off your lips like a prayer, begging him to keep going and not stop, to be rougher, harder. This threw him into a frenzy, he needed you to orgasm first, his pleasure would not come before yours. So as he fucked into you he leaned over you, caging your bent body and he wrapped one arm around your middle and started to play with your clit and it was over for you. All senses were gone, and you let out a noise that you are not sure if it was a scream or a howl, at the amount of pleasure it brought you. He was helping you chase your release and he knew you were close because you were panting, your pussy starting to twitch so he rubbed faster, harder and he fucked into you hitting that oh so sweet spot. “Yell my name my wolf, I want you to.. YELL IT” and you did as he commanded you yelled his name at the top of your lungs and your orgasm hit you like a wicked storm. Your pussy clenching around his cock still thrusting into you, his hand still rubbing your clit, and when you did he let out a loud mighty roar, thrusting into you and stilling himself as he did, feeling hot ropes of cum fill you but feeling his dick get bigger, and feeling what you sure was his knot inflate. He was still leaned over your as both of your releases were slowly coming to a stop. He gently laid you both down on his robe and he pulled you close, not wanting to risk his knot being yanked out. You both laid there breathless, your eyes taking even longer to return to green, assuming it may have been from him knotting you but you not even being sure and you did not care you were in a sated state. Wrathion felt like he was on air, he felt a since of pride and strangely peace. He pulled you in even closer and nuzzled your neck. “I hope.. you do not mind that I-“ he stopped what he was saying as you let out a sigh, “ I would not have let you if I did not want you too” you say gently and place your arms over him giving a small squeeze. It surprised you with how rough and primal he was, he was still very caring and concerned. You continued “ Though I hope..” a small but of sadness hit you at the thought, “You do not come to regret it, because I am not a dragon, you know I do not care that you are a dragon”. Wrathion could sense the uncertainty in your voice and it made his heart clench. “ I would not have done what I did if I cared that you were a dragon or not” you took one of his hands of your stomach and brushed the hair our of your face, and stroked your cheek “ You are my mate now, my consort, my princess and wolf, I would have it no other way”. He could sense your tension leaving and you molded into him. “My dragon, my black prince..” you started to mumble as you were lulling off to sleep. A smile graced Wrathions face but it was not his normal smirk or grin, no this was a smile of pure happiness. He stroked your hair as you fell asleep in his arms, his knot slowly deflating. All he could think to himself was “My queen…”  
-Back at SI:7-  
Magni appears in front of Anduin, Shaw and Genn, shock on his face.  
“Magni is everything alright?” Anduin asked with concern. Had something happened? Magni didn’t answer.  
“Speaker Magni is everything alright?” Shaw pushed now, all of them starting to worry, this was unlike him.  
“Do not go to the keep”  
They were all confused and in unison they all asked why while approaching him.  
“YE DON’T WANT TO KNOW!” and with that he was gone  
They all stood there dumb founded and confused, what had happened that made him act so odd. Unbeknownst to them Valeera popped out of the shadows, a big ass grin on her face and he eyes had a happy glow about them.  
“He walked in on [Y/N] and Wrathion having a bit of fun shall we say, they will be a while before they are done” She said with a wink and vanished  
Genn and Shaw were dumb struck, jaws open and Anduin, he passed out. Genn and Shaw to shocked to notice their king now lie on the floor.


End file.
